


Break up (and make up)

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Evening star [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Arackniss, Protective Sir Pentious, Romance, Sadness, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentino is a dick, vox is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Val and Vox break up. It’s really hard on Vesper.Previously chapters 19-21 of Slither Through the Night.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox/Oc, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), arackniss & original character
Series: Evening star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Breaking up.

Val and Vox fought a bit. More so than either ever did with Vesper. Their personalities just clashed that way. That said, they hadn’t broken up since they started dating Vesper almost 2 years ago. That was by far a new record, especially since the old one was only a month. Usually the longer they stayed together, the worse the break up was. This was no exception. But this time, unlike any other time, Vesper was caught in the middle of it.

The Silence is what finally lured Vesper out of his room. He slithered carefully around the broken glass and into the bedroom. Val was on the bed, a blank expression on his face. A lot of the drawers were open, and Vox’s things were missing.

“W-what happened?” The snake asked.

“He left dumbass.” Val said.

Vesper flinched.

“When will he be back?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe never? I don’t care.” The pimp said.

“Is-are-are we gonna be ok?” Vesper asked timidly.

“I don’t know. If you wanna stay here that’s fine, but if you want him too you can leave, I’m not dealing with that.”

Vesper felt tears fall down his face. He slithered out of the room. He retreated to his own room. He had to call Vox.

It rang. He picked up.

Trying to not cry Vesper started talking.

“You left?” He asked

“Yeah.” Vox replied.

“A-are you coming back?” The snake inquired.

“I don’t know.” He said honestly.

“A-are we gonna be ok? The-the two of us? the-the three of us?”

“I don’t know about the two of us. That’s up to you. If you want to stay with Val then I really don’t want anything to do with ya right now.” Vox said.

“Ok.” Vesper said, tears streaming down his face.

He grabbed his bag and started packing. His toothbrush and other toiletries, some clothes, his phone, his charger, his favorite blanket, a couple pictures, Hamburger. He could come back for the rest. He had to be strong. He forced himself to stop crying. He moved robotically. He took his suitcase to the front with him.

“You going with him?” Val asked angrily.

“No.” Vesper said as he grabbed his purse.

“Why?”

“He said if I still wanted you, then he didn’t want anything to do with me, basically what you said about him.” Vesper said sadly.

“So...?”

“So I’m leaving, I-I still love you both, I couldn’t choose between you. I’ll figure something else out.”

He felt like he wasn’t really in his body anymore. He was just, there. He left the apartment and started making his way to the only other person he could turn to. Pentious.

He was halfway there when it started pouring. He was cold and soaked. He finally stood dripping on the porch of the old house. He rang the bell.

“Who could that... Oh, Vesper.”

“Hey Nonno.” He said.

“What happened? You’re soaked! Come in, come in!” He said.

“Thanks.” Vesper said.

“Who was - Vesper?” Arackniss was here too.

“Come on, let’s get you dried off.” Pen said.

An hour later and Vesper was dry and fed. The three were in the sitting room.

“So, as much as I love getting visits from you, I have to wonder why you are showing up at my door at midnight, soaked to the bone and with a suitcase.” Pen said.

“I-they - Val and Vox broke up.”

“And?”

“And I don’t know what to do! They both said that if I wanted to be with the other then they didn’t want anything to do with me! I-I still love them both! I could never choose. I-I didn’t know where else to go!” Vesper said.

“Darling, you can stay here, it’s alright.” Pen said, hugging the little snake.

Vesper broke down. Soon he was openly sobbing into Pent’s neck. He just didn’t know what to do.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok.” He soothed.

Eventually, Vesper cried himself to sleep. Pen picked the other snake up and Arackniss got his bag. They both trudged up to the snake’s old room.

Pen carefully laid the snake in the bed and Arackniss set his bag inside.

_____________________________________________

A month later they were still broken up. Vesper was heartbroken. He had barely moved from the bed. He just stayed wrapped up in the blanket hugging Hamburger. He looked at pictures of them.

Arackniss and Pen were worried. The snake hadn’t eaten in almost a month. He barely drank anything. He just stayed in the bed and cried. Val and Vox needed to get their shit together.  
_____________________________________________

Valentino’s workers knew something was up. They hadn’t seen Vesper in way too long. Also, Val was way moodier than he used to be. He was tougher, more demanding, and he could be set off by the smallest things. Not to mention he started doing drugs more and was almost constantly drunk.

“What happened to Vesper?” One of the workers asked one day.

“What do you mean?” Another asked.

“The snake, the one that Val liked SOOO much.”

“I don’t know.” The demon said.

“I miss him.”

“Me too, me too.”  
_____________________________________________

Vox wasn’t faring much better. He was meaner, came into the office more and drank more. Vox didn’t drink much, but he was constantly buzzed now.

“Sir?” Linda asked.

“WHAT!”

Linda flinched.

“Your 12 o’clock is here.”

It was another pitch. He had sat through so many recently. Almost all of them he harshly rejected halfway through the pitch.

This one was no different.

He sat in his office and looked through pictures. He tried to hold back tears, but they fell anyway. Linda was starting to feel bad. As much as she disliked the snake, he made Vox happy. And literally anything was better than what was going on right now. Even dealing with the snake.  
_____________________________________________

Neither Val, nor Vox, had any idea what they had broken up over in the first place anymore. They both just missed each other, but most of all, they missed Vesper.


	2. Making up with Vox

To say Arackniss and Pentious were worried would be a major understatement. Pen was losing his mind with worry for his great grandson. Vesper hadn’t left his room in over a month. It had been even longer since he had eaten. The small snake had lost a lot of weight. The only reason he wasn’t severely dehydrated was because Arackniss and Pentious would basically force him to drink water almost every day. He probably cried it all out.

Mostly he just sat in his room and cried. He just held his stuffed cow to his chest and cried. The little snake scrolled through instagram occasionally, but every time Val posted a picture with one of his whores, Vesper would start bawling louder. Pentious wasn’t even just concerned anymore, no, he was angry. No, he was Pissed!

He couldn’t believe those two had just cast his grandson out because they had a fight that didn’t even involve Vesper. They were mad at each other, but they took it out on Vesper. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. And it was tearing the little snake up inside. Pentious was pretty sure that if he and Niss hadn’t been keeping such a close watch on Vesper, the little snake might have tried to hurt himself.

Pentious was done with sitting around waiting for the other two overlords to make up. They needed to know what they were doing to Vesper. Pentious was on a mission.

And nothing was going to stop him.  
_____________________________________________

It was quiet at the porn studios. Unusually so. The employees knew that probably meant a storm was coming. That storm took the form of a pissed off Sir Pentious.

“Where issss Valentino?” He asked the receptionist.

“Sir, I cannot just give you that information.”

Pen rolled his eyes before hypnotizing the girl.

“Where isss Valentino?” He asked.

“Top floor, end of the hall.” The girl said robotically.

No one did a thing to stop him.

They weren’t stupid. They could tell when was not a good time to get involved. And now, especially with the pure rage the snake was radiating? Well, they didn’t have a death wish.

The snake slithered out of the elevator and down the hall. He came to the door labeled with the pimp’s name. Opening it he readied himself for whatever he might find.

It was just Valentino, doing paperwork. A bit anticlimactic.

“Ahem!” The snake cleared his throat to get the moth’s attention.

Val startled. He hadn’t heard the snake come in.

“Oh, it’s just you.” He said dismissively.

“Oh ho ho! Jusssst me? Oh god! You have no _Fucking_ idea how much hell I’m about to unleash on you!”

“What are you talking about? Why are you here?”

“Why am I here? Why I’m here on becausssse you and that good for nothing Tv broke Vesssssper’ssss heart!” The snake screamed.

“What?” Val sounded a bit surprised

“Oh, don’t pretend to care now! You’ve had almossssst two monthssss to get your shit together! I don’t care how mad you were! You hurt Vesssper, deeply. He hasss barely moved sssimce showing up on my doorsssstep after you and Vox told him you didn’t want anything to do with him. Not if he ssssstill loved the other of courssse. Which you knew damn well he did!”

“I-“ the snake cut him off.

“I’m not finished! Not only hassssss he barely moved, he hasssn’t sssslept except for when he passsesss out from exhaustion. Nor hassss he eaten anything. He will barely drink any water. And he hassss not sssssstoped crying in almost a month!”

“You got proof?” Val asked indifferently.

The snake’s eye twitched a bit.

“Yes.” The snake said.

He held up a picture he had taken of Vesper.

“That is from this morning.”

Val’s eyes widened as he stifled a noise of shock.

“If I were you, I would apologize to that hunk of metal. Then you and that sssstupid piece of machinery need to get your headssss out of your assssesss and try making it up to him. If he decidessss to take you back at all. I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t after thisssssss!”

“I-“

“You know he loved you right? Both of you. He could have done ssssso much better, but he chossssse you. And he loved you with everything he had. And what did you do? You threw that love, and him, away like it wassss nothing!” Pen hissed.

“...”

“Ssseriousssly! Were do you get off? If you decide to try to get back what I promisssse issss the bessst thing that hassss or will ever happen to either of you, you’re going to have your work cut out for you. I doubt he’ll ever fully trusssst either of you again.”

“I didn’t-“ Val was cut off once more.

“I don’t want to hear it. Are you going to try and reconsssile or not?” Pentious asked.

Val just nodded.

“I want VERBAL confirmation!” Pen insisted.

“Yes.”

“Then good luck. You’re going to fucking need it.” Pen said venomously.

He slithered out the door and left the building, leaving a stunned and supremely guilty Valentino in his wake. He sent the picture to Valentino. They had exchanged numbers a while back just in case something ever happened to Vesper.

Val looked at his phone. He sighed and picked it up.

[Dickwad]: Hey

[Dickwad]: I know I haven’t said anything in a while

[Dickwad]: I’m sorry.

He got a call. It was Vox.

“Hello?”

“I wanna hear it.” Vox said angrily.

“What?”

“I wanna hear you say it!”

“I’m-I’m so sorry.” Val said, trying not to let his voice crack.

“Me too.” Vox said warmly, Val could hear his smile.

They talked for a bit more before agreeing to meet for dinner.

Vox was excited. Val was almost depressed, but he hid it.

They decided on somewhere casual. Val arrived first and sat down, Vox joining him minutes later.

“Hey.” Vox said.

“Hey.” Val said sadly.

“Is something wrong?” Vox asked.

“I got a visit from a snake today.” Val said

“Vesper?!” Vox gasped.

Val shook his head.

“Pentious.” He said.

“What did he want?”

“He wanted to talk about Vesper.”

“I thought he was with you!” Vox said distressed.

Val shook his head.

“What did he say?” Vox asked.

“He chewed us both out and said we broke Vesper’s heart.”

“What?!” Vox exclaimed agitatedly.

“Then he-he showed me this.”

Val held up his phone. It was the picture of Vesper. The snake was curled with his stuffed animal. He was staring blankly at the wall. Tears shone in his eyes. The most distressing parts were the dull colors of his scales and the unnaturally skinny waist. Vesper was always thin, but this, this was something different.

“What happened to him?!” Vox asked, tears shining on his screen.

“He hasn’t eaten, at all, barely moved, barely does anything other than cry.”

Vox was crying. Digital tears streamed down his screen.

“W-what are we g-gonna d-do?” He sobbed.

Val came around and hugged him. Be gently stroked the other Overlord’s back.

“I have an idea.” Val said.


	3. Making up with Vesper

The next day the two Overlords were standing outside a large Victorian mansion. They looked at each other. Vox was a bit unsure. Val patted his back and smiled. The Tv smiled back weakly before ringing the door bell with a cable. 

In their arms they had a bunch of small gifts, peace offerings really. Vesper’s favorite sweets rom his favorite places, his favorite drinks, soft and fluffy things. Along with many other gifts. And a card. Their hands were completely full. And that was just what they brought with them.

The door opened to reveal Pentious.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you two to show up. Looks like you came prepared.” He said with a smirk.

“Pen who is...oh. You.”

Arackniss came to the door to glare at the Overlords. 

“Alright, I’ll tell him he has visitors.” Pen said, letting them in.

The sat on the sofa. Arackniss sat across from them, glaring. He was angry, and ready to hold a grudge, probably for longer than Vesper or Pentious.  
_____________________________________________

“Vesper.” Pen called.

Vesper whined. 

“Vesper, can you sit up for me?”

The snake shook his head.

“Darling you have visitors.”

“What?” He asked, voice hoarse and scratchy from non stop sobbing.

“You have visitors.” Pen repeated.

“Tell them to go away, I’m not in the mood.”

“Alright I’ll tell Vox and Valentino you-“

“V-Val? Vox? They’re here?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“I-I wanna see them.” Vesper said.

“Alright. Do you want some help getting up?” The snake asked.

“No, I’ve g-got i—woah!” Vesper shouted as he nearly collapsed.

He was a lot weaker than he realized. Pen caught him quickly, helping him stand. Pen helped him sit on his bed.

“Do you want me to tell them to come here or do you want to go out there?” The older demon asked.

“O-out there.” Vesper said.

“Ok.” Pentious said. 

They made their way out to the sitting room. Pen helping the smaller snake the whole way. When Vesper saw Val and Vox, he gasped. He was trying not to cry. They both looked at him, moving to get up, but a growl from Arackniss sent them back down to their seats. Vesper whined and reached out. Pentious settled the small snake on the sofa with the other Overlords before grabbing Arackniss and leaving the room.

The two were on him in an instant. They were so gentle. They told him over and over how sorry they were. Their hands barely touched him, just hovering above his skin like they were afraid to break him.

In all honesty they were. He looked so much smaller, more fragile. He reached his arms up towards them, begging to be held. They obliged as gently as they could. They held him between their bodies. Not letting go they all had tears dripping down their face.

“We got some stuff for you.” The tv said.

“Y-you didn’t have to.”

“We wanted to. We wanted to make sure you knew how sorry we are.” Val said.

“Wha-“

“Shh, we fucked up baby. Big time.” Val said.

Vox nodded in agreement.

“So you aren’t mad at me anymore.”

“We were never mad at you sweetheart. We were mad at each other and we took it out on you. That was not fair to you, not at all.” Vox said.

“You weren’t?” Vesper asked as tears of hope welled in his eyes.

“No, never.” Val said.

“We love you way too much.” Vox said.

“I-I love you both too. So much!” Vesper cried.

They held the snake and he cried, they cried as well. Sniffling, Vesper tried to lift the mood.

“So, what did you get me?”

“Well...”

“We got your favorite cupcakes!” Val said, grabbing the cupcakes.

“From that little place by 13th street?” Vesper asked.

“Yep!”

“We also got your favorite chocolates!” Vox said.

“And a fluffy blanket.” Val said, wrapping it around the snake.

“And this.” Vox said holding a bear.

“And this,” Val said presenting the snake with a vanilla lavender candle.

“And these.” Vox said grabbing the drinks, ginger ale and Vesper’s favorite wine (he didn’t drink very often, but when he did he was very picky about his beverages, especially his wine). 

“And this,” Val said handing him a card.

“And these,” Vox said, presenting him with a bouquet of roses.

“Oh and these!” Val said, producing three tickets to the opening night of the shark themed horror movie Vesper had been so excited for.

“And these.” They both said each grabbing a small box from their pockets.

Each contained a ring. The one Vox was presenting was silver with an electric blue gem. Valentino’s was gold with a hot pink gem.

“They’re promise rings.” Explained Vox. 

“Because we know that we will always love you.” Val said.

“And we promise we’ll try our best everyday to make sure you know just how much we adore you.” Vox assured.

“And we want you to know there is no other person we would ever want to spend the rest of eternity with than you.” Finished Val.

Vesper was crying again.

“Baby?!” 

“Hey, if it’s too much we understand. You don’t have to accept them.” Vox said.

Vesper shook his head.

“N-no I’m just really happy.” He said through sobs.

“So, that’s a...”

“It’s a yes.” He said. 

They both put their rings on his fingers and hugged him. They talked and canoodled, under Arackniss’s watchful eye, until dinner.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Pen asked. 

“Nah, I think we’ll get out of your hair.” Valentino said.

“Bye!” Vesper said.

Both his boyfriends kissed his forehead before leaving.

“You ready to eat?” Pen asked the younger snake.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Vesper said.

Pen and Arackniss smiled at each other.  
_____________________________________________

When the mail was delivered the next day, Pent found an envelope m addressed to him from Valentino. Inside was a very generous gift card for the coffee shop he and Vesper liked. An actual letter accompanied the gift. Valentino and Vox thanked Pentious for helping them pull their heads out of their asses and for taking care of Vesper. Pentious smiled. 

It seemed Vesper was good for those two.


End file.
